once upon a september
by tenkage onna
Summary: ed never knew he had a brother. his dad never told him. so when he meets a trange boy in the park with the last name of elric, he begins to question this. what happens if this new kid ends up in his school? AU elricest.
1. Chapter 1

just a random story i thought up. yeah i know i gotta write 'to eat another' and the other books, but this one sounded like a good idea. like all of my book series, a description, summery, and warning will be put in. read the warnings and summary before you complain or even read, and please be kind.

summary- "i always thought i was an only child. the jerk i called 'dad' never mentioned another child besides me in the family. its weird ya know? always thinking you had to some extent of control over your life, but realizing just after you convince yourself of that, it changes. why dident anyone tell me i had a younger brother? why me anyway!"

warnings- shouta, mild cursing, very mild violence, slight morbidness, and finally, as all of you fans can tell, the oddly cute elricest!

reasons- i was half asleep, i was bored, i needed something new to keep my mind preoccupied till 3:30.

ratings- pg to pg-13

disclaimer- please, dont remind me! i already know i dont own fma! monkeys...

life was life. boring and irritating to me, happy and lovable to others. but honestly, who cares about me or you? not me, obviously. for all i care, you could be killed, horribly maimed, or just plain unlucky and i wouldn't lose a wink of sleep. but thats how everyone is. no one cares and no one would really cry over my death, so why care about them? i sound really heartless dont i? well, if you were me, you'd be the same. whats the point in caring if no one cares for you? i cant say i was always like this, because once when i was really little, i was innocent and just plain lovable. now the only one who will come near me, lest they make me angry since i have one heck of a punch, is my friend winry. but it dosent bother me. i understand that I'm not exactly the nicest kid in the elementary school i go to, or even my neighborhood for that matter. actually, i embrace it, since it gives me time to read and study. most kids my age are still thinking about what they want to do when they get older, but I've known since i first picked up a textbook. I'm gonna be a chemist of some sort. yeah, i know, original ne? darn strait. now, back to the point. i know I'm not nice, i know I'm boring, and i know I'm overly bitter. as a boy of science, i learned from a young age to understand the way things work, and why they do. I'm mean, they dont like me because of that. however, the cycle isent totally complete here. i have only one real reason why I'm like this, and that is the person most sons love, that most kids enjoy being with. however, this son dosent like being with this so called 'role model', and to be honest, i never want to be like him. my dad. well, i dont call him that, but technically he is just that. the father of the family, even though this family was torn in two long ago. i never knew the love of an actual mother, or the annoyance of a sibling. I've only known of a dad, that shouldent be a dad. he dosent pay attention to me, and he never cares if i get hurt. he claims i have to grow up on my own, that i dont need a parent. in truth, I've started to believe that, but now, i dont need anyone. not even winry. I'm perfectly fine on my own. i tell myself that, but deep inside i know it isent true. when i get hurt, its winry and her grandma who help me. it always has been, and truthfully, they're the only ones anchoring me to my childhood while i still have one. its touching really. but as a child like me, i cant actually show how i feel. and i think thats why i almost pushed away someone who i truly care about. who? well, if you want to know, I'll explain from the beginning. why? because it'd be to confusing to start off right at that moment. so, here it begins.

-------------------------------------

it was gray outside, a chilly fall wind blowing by. the tree's were bare, and the land was pretty much gray. on a freeway, a lone car drove by, scattering leaves. the car was blue, small but cute. inside were two people. a woman and a small boy. the woman was loosely holding the steering wheel while the boy watched the scenery flash by dully. nothing but road and fields. nothing but nothing. the woman had long brown hair, tied in a ponytail and slung over her right shoulder, and darkish green eyes. she wore a long thick coat, and a pair of old boots. the boy next to her had brownish golden hair and grayish blue eyes. he wore a long sleeved shirt, plain blue old jeans and cruddy sneakers. the two sat in relative silence, keeping the music coming from the radio low. the boy let out a bored sigh and the woman glanced at him in slight amusement.

"dont worry, we'll be there soon al." the woman said comfortingly.

the boy, know as al, simply sighed,"mom...why are we going there anyhow?"

the woman kept her voice chipper,"because, where we lived wasent a good place. besides, we have family there. dont you want to see your brother?"

al looked up at his mom, his eyes glowing happily,"of coarse! i want to see niisan!"

"good, because your going to the same school as him." the woman replied.

"yaay! cant wait! now if only this stupid ride would hurry up..." he muttered.

his mother laughed at this,"well, we only have an hour left. I'm sure you can wait."

"dont count on it. its one hour to much!"

--------------------------

the boy stormed out huffily, slamming the screen door shut angrily. a tall man his glasses and a slumping golden ponytail chased after him, as if to stop him. the boy kept going, golden bangs flinging angrily.

"Edward, come back!" the man yelled.

"screw you old man!" the boy growled, not caring if the man took offense.

the man frowned and scratched his head as the boy dissipeared around the corner. if only he dident have such a bad temper.

the boy known as edward stormed down the dirt road angrily, his bangs getting in his eyes only to be pushed away irritatedly to reveal golden eyes. he dident know where he was going, but he really dident care either. as long as he could could get away from _him_. he had a fight, he knew that, and again his dad just refused to accept that he dident like him. as usual it spun out of control and a hand flew, a red mark staining a slightly paled cheek. normally it never went that far, but today was an exception. he shouldent have egged him on. but the man _knew_ that he dident like milk, and he _knew_ that he had a bad day at school again, yet he did it _anyway_! he just couldent _stand_ his dad, couldent even _begin_ to describe the loathing he felt for the man. he cursed under his breath as a cold wind blew by, and wished he had a coat. when he stopped he found himself at the park. it was old, with a sandbox, a swing set, and a large play house with a gravel moat around it. he looked at it gratefully before walking towards the swing set. he sat down with a satisfied plop, and began to push himself back and forth slightly. whenever he was upset, he usually came here. there was something about this place that soothed him, and he had a feeling that this place was important to him. he sighed and looked down boredly. maybe some good old fashioned thinking was in order...

----------------

"Alphonse, why dont you go to the park?" trishia asked while lifting a large box.

Alphonse looked up from the box he was currently going through,"but mom, what about the boxes!"

the woman laughed,"al, I'm not that old. i can fend for myself."

the boy looked unsure but a memory came up,"mom...would niisan be there?" he asked curiously.

the woman blinked and thought back,"well, maybe. why dont you go check it out?"

al nodded,"kay."

he put down his box and grabbed his coat and shoes before saying goodbye to his mother. he walked out the door, slipping on his coat and hurrying to the park. it was grayish outside, as if snow would soon fall. as he neared the park he noticed a shivering figure on the swings. he blinked in surprise. it couldent be him...could it? he walked towards the park and saw that the figure was a small golden haired boy, who was deep in thought. he also noticed the intense shivering.

--------------

edward dident hear the boy behind him, his mind to far away at the moment. he sighed and looked up only to see a pair of bright bluish eyes gazing down at him. he yelped and jumped back in surprise before blinking. the boy looked familiar, but he dident know from where. the boy smiled cheerfully at him. that smile...it was so familiar!

"you look rather cold. here," the boy slipped out of his jacket and put it over ed's shoulders, making him blush.

this boy was rather cute. why did he just think that? he shook his head and looked away.

"I'm fine thank you. i dont need anyones help." he muttered stubbornly.

a faint laugh followed and ed looked up angrily,"whats so funny?" he demanded.

the boy's face softened,"you remind me of my brother." he said fondly.

ed blinked and raised an eyebrow,"whatever." he muttered before quieting down. maybe if he ignored the boy, he would go away.

the sound of chains clinking together as the boy sat on them indicated that it wasent gonna happen. ed looked at him with a look of irritation, though the look seemed to just fly over the boy's head as he swung gently back and forth. ed watched him, and just wanted to slap that annoying smile from his face. the boy piped up in a soft voice that made the blond want to melt.

"its been a long time since i saw my niisan, over seven years."

"so?" ed muttered.

the boy shrugged,"i dunno, i just felt like saying it. i miss him." he said in a slightly sad tone.

ed felt kind of guilty at this,"well, maybe you'll see him again."

"yeah, i know i will! I've waited to long not." the boy replied in a hopefully voice.

ed was once again annoyed at that hope he saw in the boy's eyes. why should he get to have hope, when his was shattered? the boy looked at him curiously and slowly skidded to a stop. his eyes widened when he saw a large red mark on edward's cheek and he reached out without without thinking and pressed his palm lightly to it. ed's eyes widened and he swatted the hand away angrily. the boy looked hurt but dident turn away.

"what happened?" he asked in a worried voice.

ed glared at him,"thats none of your business."

the boy looked hurt,"sorry. its just that i hate seeing other's hurt."

ed gave him an oddly cute look of confusion while a blush formed. he looked away stubbornly, his bangs spinning with him and slapping him in the face. he cringed and bit his lip to keep down a whimper. the boy frowned and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to edward's cheek, making the boy go wide eyed. when the lips left, ed jumped back with a yelp.

"what do you think your doing!" the short boy wailed.

the boy gave him a small grin,"mom always kisses me if i get hurt, so i thought maybe it would help."

ed sat back normally on his swing and gave a surprised glare,"whatever kid...whats your name anyway?" he asked irritably.

the boy grinned,"my names Alphonse elric! and you?"

ed stopped breathing for a full minute. no way...that kid's last name was elric? impossible! ed dident have any siblings, so how could that be? the boy's grin faltered and he looked at ed curiously.

"whats wrong?" he inquired.

"my name is edward. edward smith." the boy said quickly.

al looked at him in confusion,"huh?"

"my name is edward smith, its nice to meet you."

al smiled,"same to you."

"well, its getting dark, i should get going now." ed began while he stood up.

al blinked,"h-hey! where do you go to school?"

ed turned around and blinked before grinning lightly,"hagane no kokoro elementary school."

the other boy smiled,"cool! so am i! maybe we'll see each other."

ed's face paled,"y-yeah, maybe."

"well, i gotta get going now, dads gonna get angry." the golden haired boy said quickly before starting off. he blinked and turned back around.

"heres your coat. thanks a bunch aru!" ed exclaimed in a hurried nervous voice.

he dropped the coat on the swing set and dashed away before al could say anything. the swing next to him rocked back and forth in the wind and al just sat there shocked.

"aru...?"

tada! good? no good? hope so, cause this is gonna continue. by the way, aru means al, if you dident know it. theres a reason ed said his last name was smith. one you will learn later on. hagane no kokoro is a song, and I'm no good with names so i just threw it in there.


	2. Chapter 2

yaaay, its back. chapter two! weee! whatever...anyway, heres the reviews.

**_beckettsgirl1-_** hmm, maybe. i dunno.

**_catgreen-_** (shrugs) i dont. but i suppose i should learn it better. thanks for the nice comments, I'm glad you liked it!

**_AkaiMurasaki-_** glad you liked it.

**_pickles-_** thanks for the tips, sorry it wasn't very good with the grammar.

enjoy.

Ed laid on his bed and thought. His mind was a blur and he wasn't feeling very well. After he left the park he had ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. He had first ran to Winry's only to be pushed out with a no, you cant come in. He had frowned and demanded why, but he only got a blush and a slap. He put a hand gently to his cheek and scowled, why were girls so whiny anyway? He, personally, wished them gone from the earth. To much whining for his taste. He rubbed his now swollen red cheek, only to be reminded of that boy. What was his name? Oh yeah, 'Alphonse'. The boy with _his_ last name. After meeting 'him' his entire life swirled out of his grasp. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his right side, and thought back. Who was that boy? He said he came here to see his brother, one he hadn't seen in seven years. He also said that he reminded him of his brother. That got him. He was confused. This boy said he had a brother, one like him, and that his last name was Elric. Why? He didn't have any siblings of his own, and he was sure none of them were anywhere near him. This all confused him, and left his mind swirling out of control.

"This is getting me no where..." Edward mumbled and opened his eyes a fraction. He wanted to forget about the annoying boy. But he just couldn't!

Ed sat up and sighed,"It doesn't make any sense! Why would my so called 'brother' show up out of the blue NOW of all times?" He cried in exasperation.

Perhaps he should consult his dad on this matter? The image of the man appeared in his head, making Edward cringe. No, no that wasn't a good idea. Not after that fight. He'd ask Auntie Pinako instead. She was nice, and would tell what she knew. Ed turned and hopped off the edge of his bed, landing on a old wooden floor. He walked around the dirty floor and around the mounds of clothes. He really needed to clean his room. He walked out the old wooden door and swerved to the left, walking down a wide hall before stepping onto some old crooked stairs. They went down around fifty steps then stopped at a small platform and then continued down until he stepped onto a dusty old wooden floor. He walked through a wooden door frame before appearing in front of a musty old living room. The floor had an old carpet and a fireplace was buried into the left wall. A chair sat here and a table sat there, an old tv in front of the table against a wall. Edward walked through here and on the other side of the room was a wooden door. He opened it only to reveal an old screen door, and a pair of shoes outside it. He opened this door and threw on his shoes quickly, before continuing onto a large wooden porch and down two old wooden steps.

Edward sighed in relief once out of the house and mumbled,"Cant wait till I can leave that place."

He walked down the beaten dirt path steadily, ignoring the looks he got for wearing shorts and a t-shirt in this weather. Who cares what you wear, as long as you've got clothes? He continued to think about this Alphonse boy, and found himself remembering the peck on the cheek. He blushed and put a hand to it, and wondered aloud.

"Why am I taking such an innocent thing so wrongly?" He muttered.

That got him another set of odd looks. He ignored them as well and in time he found himself at the Rockbell's residence. He sighed before knocking on the door boredly. He didn't even blink as Winry burst out of the door with a wrench in hand.

"HOW MANNY TIME DO I HAFTA TELL YOU! WE DONT WANT ANY- oh hey Ed. Its just you." She mumbled after noticing the wincing blond boy.

"Geez Winry, whats up with the yelling? You could scare away winter with that voice!" Edward exclaimed, only to get a light wack upside the head from Winry.

She crossed her arms stubbornly,"What are you doing here anyway?"

Ed stopped rubbing his sore head and blinked before grinning,"Oh yeah, I need to talk to Auntie Pinako! is she home?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen, come in. You must be freezing in those clothes." Winry replied while holding the door open.

Ed grinned,"Thanks Winry!" He exclaimed happily before running into the house cheerfully.

The girl sighed,"Shoulda figured my idiot of a friend didn't dress properly." She muttered.

Edward kicked off his shoes and ran into the kitchen, only to see a small gray haired woman sitting at the table sipping tea. She looked up and sighed.

"Honestly, cant you learn to knock or something?" The lady asked.

The boy stuck his tung out and grinned,"Maybe. I've gotta question for you, though!" He replied, his grin deterring.

Pinako raised an eyebrow,"And what is that?"

Ed's face went blank, unreadable."Did I have a brother? Tallish with bluish gray eyes and the name Alphonse?"

Pinako's eyes widened,"A brother? Why yes, if I remember correctly, you do."

Ed's eyes turned something like an intense hate, then subsided to a burning anger."Sou ka? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." The lady replied calmly. She didn't want the boy to hurt himself. Not like last time.

"I see. Thanks Auntie." The boy said before spinning around and walking from the room.

The woman grimaced as she heard the front door slam shut. Oh, she so felt bad for Hohenheim. She went back to sipping her tea quietly, not in the least disturbed by the fact that she really didn't feel bad for Edward's father.

Edward walked home with an angry, hate filled aura surrounding him. He didn't know who he hated, but he still hated them. He had a sibling, no a brother. little or older? He didn't know, but it looked as if the boy was older than himself. Than again, he was affuly short. At the age of ten, he still hadn't even hit the 4'5" mark yet, while others were on their way to 5'0". It bothered Ed, but as long as nothing was mentioned about it, He generally didn't care. He groaned in aggravation. Why was it when he needed think, his mind swerved off to other irrelevant thoughts? He felt like screaming! He continued to walk, back to his so called 'home' at a slow pace. When he reached it, he found his dad waiting for him on the steps with a worried expression. Ed stopped, at least eight feet from the man and narrowed his eyes.

"What're you doing out here?" Ed questioned. More like interrogated.

The man frowned,"I was worried, you just dissapeared."

At this Edward's face softened slightly. Though a rotten dad, Hohenheim could have his moments. Ed shrugged,"Don't worry about me. I cant take care of myself now old man."

The older man smiled slightly and shook his head,"Yes, I suppose you can. But that doesn't stop me from worrying."

Ed shrugged before thinking to himself. He could ask him now, they were on slightly good terms now after all.

"Hey," Ed called out absent mindedly.

"Yes?" The older man inquired.

"I was wondering...did I have a brother?" Ed asked thoughtfully.

The man's eyes widened and he blinked,"Of coarse! Why? Don't you remember?"

Ed's right eye twitched in aggravation,"No, you never mentioned it."

"Only because I thought that you knew."

"How am I supposed to know!"

"If you asked questions more often, then maybe I wouldn't assume that you did."

Ed opened his mouth to speak then closed it,"...Whatever."

Ed's score: 0

Hohenheim's:10

The older man smiled lightly,"Lets go in, its cold out here." He suggested.

Ed was about to complain when a cold wind blew by. He shivered and gave his dad a cross look,"Fine then..."

Once inside, the two ate dinner before going to bed. It was late after all, well past 9:30, and with school tommarrow Edward couldn't afford to stay up any longer. However, he wasn't very tired, and after much tossing and turning, he decided to say up a bit longer and plot out tommarrow. If that boy was really going to his school, he needed to make sure that he covered up his real name perfectly. Firsts first. He needed to cover up his name. But what could he possibly do? During role call the teacher would eventually call out his name, and if he answered his cover was gone. However if he didn't he'd be counted absent, and even though he hated to admit it. Even though it _killed_ him to say it, his teacher was smarter than she looked. So he had to plan this out correctly. Maybe he could interrupt her before she could say his name? Good idea, but what if someone told Al his name? Theres only one short golden haired golden eyed boy in that school, and he was rather easy to spot, what with his annoying habit of reading from science books nonstop. He was screwed. Just plain screwed. What made him think he could hide his identity? Even with a disguise on, Al already knew what he looked like, and he couldnt hide his eye color. After all, very few people had golden eyes. He was one of the few who did, and he wasnt even _near_ old enough to go out and buy contacts. He sighed tiredly.

He was just like him.

Some people found it odd that the I-dont-believe-in-god-he's-not-real kid Ed was even liked that stupid show. It was a show called Saiyuki, and it was about three demons and a monk who were journeying across China to defeat a demon. Among the three demons, however, was one called Goku. He had been sealed up for five hundred years inside of a mountain, because of a crime he had committed in Heaven. Now that wasn't the reason Edward liked this show. Well actually, he detested the show, he only liked the manga and how it showed more of the characters changing, than action. Ed shook his head, he was getting off topic again. His favorite character was Goku. Why? Because Goku was like him. Like Goku had been in Heaven, he was hated. Like Goku, people hated him, not only for his attitude, but for his eye color. However, Goku was a heretic. One that the gods feared for his power, and had eagerly exiled when his demon side came out.

Edward sighed,"Maybe I'm a heretic to..." He mumbled.

Both were similar. Both Goku and Ed were hated, for things they really couldn't control. Both were exiled, by people who were just plain glad to be rid of them. Both had an abusive blond haired friend to...that reminded him of how much trouble Winry was going to give him if he had broken the door when he slammed it. He winced, just thinking about that cursed wrench gave him pains. That stupid thing was gonna be the end of him...

Edward looked at the clock and sighed. 2:00 A.M. He really needed to go to sleep now. With that he crawled back into bed and fell into a restless sleep. When morning came, Ed found himself being woken up by a screeching alarm clock. He winced before promptly smashing the annoying thing. Or tried to anyway. He was rewarded with a sore hand and was now irritable. He rolled out of bed tiredly, falling on the floor in a heap of blankets. He moaned in pain and dug out of the blankets stood up shakily. He straightened out his rumpled blue tank top and whitish blue boxers that he had worn to bed, and walked across his messy room, tripping here and there over randomly misplaced items, to his dresser. It was a shiny wooden one, but it lacked luster and some of the golden handles were missing. The boy truly despised this house, but for now he had to deal with it. He pulled out a red t-shirt and a white button up shirt out, a pair of white shorts toppling out with them. He opened the second draw and pulled out socks and clean boxers, and carried them into the bathroom. In about five minutes he came out, dressed and cleaned up for the most part. As he walked down the stairs tiredly, he walked into the wall. He stopped and rubbed his nose before continuing down the steps towards the kitchen. He walked past his father who was reading the paper, grabbing a piece of toast and walked slowly towards the door. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his book bag before leaving, not bothering to say goodbye to his father.

As usual, the sky was gray, and the wind was cold and harsh. Edward walked slowly towards school, wishing that he didn't have to go. When he reached the doors, he saw Winry waiting paitiantly. He waved to her boredly, but nothing more.

"Good morning Edward! How are you this morning?" She inquired whilst beaming.

"Fine, I guess." The boy replied dully.

The girl frowned,"Did you stay up late again?"

"Maybe..." Ed replied, a yawn breaking through.

Winry nodded with a skeptical frown upon her face,"Uh huh. How many times must I tell you? You hafta go to bed norm-"

"I hafta go to bed normally, or else I'll get sick and do poorly in school. Yeah yeah, I know." Ed quoted boredly.

"If you know, then why dont you do it?"

"Cause unlike you, I have important things to think about."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Why you-"

THWACK

Ed sat on the ground holding his head, wincing and fighting down tears of pain.

"Itai! What was that for!" The boy wailed angrily.

Winry grinned before grabbing his arm and dragging him away,"Come on, the bells gonna ring soon!" She exclaimed.

The boy allowed himself to be dragged along, through the large double doors and down the twisting and turning hallways. The school itself was nice, clean and tidy, yet it still held the slightly scuffed floors that all schools have. It was pleasant, yet it was the last place Ed wanted to be. The entire school was against him, and every fault he made, every mistake he made, every time he tripped on his own shoelace or fell asleep they would eagerly jump him by making fun of everything he did wrong. He hated it, but that wasn't what bothered him the most. What bothered him was that the teacher's despised him, and simply hated the fact he was smarter than them.

As the two walked into the classroom, Edward noticed someone. someone who made his very day miserable, someone who was to bug him the entire day, someone who enjoyed most of all pestering him. And that person was...

"What the hell are you doing here Mustang!"

A boy, around Ed's age, with mocking blue eyes and smooth looking black hair gave the blond an amused look.

"Honestly Edward. Cant you ever address me politely?" The boy asked, in a fake hurt voice.

Edward growled,"Answer the damned question Roy!"

The boy sighed,"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners Ed?"

The blond froze, his eyes turning hateful,"Don't talk about my mother."

Winry watched the two in exasperation before cutting in,"Guys, lets just humor each other today."

Roy smiled,"Very well."

Ed didn't reply, but Winry knew he had silently agreed by not fighting back. There was this odd, strong dislike between the two boys, though it was really only Edward who disliked Roy. Roy seemed completely undisturbed by Ed's hate for him, and teased him as if they rivals of some type. Whenever Edward saw Roy, the golden haired boy seemed to simply OOZ hate. Though Winry never knew why the boy despised the older boy so much.

Ed looked away in barely contained annoyance and muttered,"What are you doing here anyway? Arnt you supposed to be in sixth grade?"

Roy blinked then smiled calmly,"Yes, well. I just decided to visit you. After all, you are my best friend."

Something about that sentence rubbed the golden haired boy the wrong way, and his eyes narrowed hatefully."I dont like you in _any_ way Mustang, so keep away from me."

Winry watched the two in confusion before shaking her head. Edward looked at her and stuck out his tung, then Winry rolled her eyes before taking out a large wrench. Ed eyed the tool with both fear and distaste before backing away and retreating to the other side of the large square room. Winry smiled in victory while Roy just watched them in amusement. As time went by, the classroom filled up and soon enough Roy had left with a wave and an odd grin directed at Edward. By the time school officially started, the entire class was there and a teacher. All but five or six seats were filled as the class was around fifteen people.

"Okay class, quiet down. We're starting now." The teacher said in annoyance, her black eyes bored.

The class didn't stop talking.

"I SAID QUIET DOWN!" She screamed angrily.

Everyone stoped their conversations quickly, and snapped their attention to the woman up front. She nodded and turned around to face the board, he braided hair flopping as she moved. She began writing a name on the board, one that made Edward's blood run cold like ice. She turned back around to face the class.

"Class, we have a new student of our little class." She said in slight amusement, noting the horrified look on Edward's face.

A knock at the door resounded and Izumi turned her head to bark out,"Come in!"

The new kid came in, slowly and slightly unsure, as if the person was walking to a funeral. The boy's cloudy blue eyes were unsure, but when they landed on Ed they became happy. Ed looked petrified, however, the boy didn't seem to notice anything.

"Class, meet our new student, Alphonse Elric."

Ed looked about ready to wet himself.

yay! good? not good? confusing i bet, sorry. crappy i know, but please forgive me ;;; also, ed dont want al to know about being his brother is because, he really dosn't want another family member. i'll explain it later, maybe in the next chapter. yeah, izumi is ed and winry's teacher just wait till you see who the social studies teacher is(falls over laughing) oh yeah, bet none of you will guess that one! and yeah, people dont like ed for his eye color cause their jellous. a world where ed is hated... thats gotta be one sucky place. pity huh?

translations-

sou ka- thats right, thats so

review!


	3. Chapter 3

e

weeee! i'm updating! yup, finally i am writing again!

He stood there staring at the boy in the back row curiously. Why was he making that face? It looked kinda funny, but it was almost like the short boy was terrified of his presence. Al blinked, and stood still until his teacher told him --commanded really-- to take a seat behind the boy staring at him. The look on the boy's face seemed to turn horrified and pale, and Al wondered if he should really sit there. Another bark from his new teacher soon made him jump slightly and walk quickly to his new seat.

"Now children, this boy is new here. I want you to treat him well." Izumi trailed off, giving the class a sharp look.

The class nodded at once, all saying at once it a clipped kind of voice,"Yes ma'am!"

The lady turned towards the back of the room and pointed towards the boy in front of Alphonse. The boy visibly stiffened before asking in a timid voice,"Y-Yes sensei?"

"Edward, I want you to introduce yourself first." She ordered.

Al could hear the boy gulp and could practically hear him blink,"M-Me?" He asked in a squeaky little voice.

"Yes you."

He nodded and stood nervously, walking to the front of them room as if walking to his death. He stopped and turned to the class, more towards Al.

"My name is Edward, but I'd rather you called me Ed. My favorite hobbies are reading and... well, reading. I dislike are being called short, an a few others I'm not going to say. Besides that, theres nothing else you need to know about me." He informed, careful to hide his nervous twitching and shaky voice.

Al nodded, listening with interest. The teacher pointed out a girl who eagerly walked to the front when Edward sat down. She had short blond hair, cut to her shoulders. Her happy blue eyes seemed to turn excited when she spotted him.

"Well, my name is Winry Rockbell. I have a few hobbies, but my favorite one is working on automail with grandma! Theres a buncha things I dont like, but nothing you need to worry about. There isn't much you need to know about me, so dont worry about that." She finished cheerily, then she walked back to her desk with a bouncy step.

After everyone was introduced, the teacher told Al it was his turn. He looked at her startled and hesitantly stood, walking to the front of the classroom nervously. He shifted uncomfortably and thought quickly back to how the others introduced themselves.

"My name is Alphonse Elric," He began earning several odd glances and whispers. They quieted down before long and al continued, "My hobbies are reading, and playing outside, and studying alchemy. I really cant think of anything I dislike besides my mother's version of grilled cheese." He paused thoughtfully, a disgusted look appearing on his face. He shuddered and finished, "Um, not much that anyone would actually want to know about me." With that the boy walked back to his seat. The boy next to him nudged him and whispered in shock.

"Your last name is Elric? Why didnt that shrimp ever say he had a-"

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" The boy in front screamed before smacking the boy upside the head.

Al watched Ed with slight shock, horror, and amusement. The boy next to Al cradled his aching head before shooting Edward a dirty look. Ed mouthed something, but Al couldn't understand what. It looked like, tell and the word die, but he wasn't sure. Whatever it was, It wasn't pleasant, thats for sure. After a brief glaring match between the two boys, Edward turned away with a mutter. Al blinked and heard the teacher speak calmly.

"Edward, stop it. Russell, dont call Ed a shrimp, you know how he acts when you say that." Izumi reprimanded them calmly while writing something on the board.

Alphonse's face twisted into a look of surprise when he heard the bored tone in the woman's voice. It was like this happened a lot. While the boy sat there in a calm sort of surprise the boy, Russell, flicked a note at him. Al blinked before picking it up and opening it, reading the curvy neatly done script.

_Hey, whats with your surprised look?_ It read.

Al hurriedly wrote back, making sure the teacher was turned while he wrote.

_**Why shouldn't I be? Most importantly, are you okay?**_

Al flicked the note back, and Russell caught it easily.

_? I'm fine, dont worry. This happens daily, so its not surprising. _

When Al got the note back, he frowned. That happened daily? That wasn't right.

_**Why do you call him short if you know he's gonna hit you?**_

_Its fine, he's Ed. Ed wouldn't seriously hurt me over calling him the shrimp that he is._

When the boy threw the note back a hand intercepted the paper. Al looked from his empty hands to the person who caught the note, only to see that it was Edward. The boy's canines seemed to lengthen as he bared his teeth and his eyes seemed to glow red. He looked ready to kill as he looked at Russell. He scribbled something down on the note quickly before throwing it at the taller blonde's head. Russell intercepted it before it hit, and read it. He stifled a laugh, his blue eyes closing a little. He wrote something down and flicked the note at the short boy's head.

(next few lines are the note)

_Who are you calling short?!_

_Obviously you. Shorty._

_Don't call me that!_

_Why not?_

_**Guys, please dont fight.**_

_Butt out Aru!_

There it was again. That name. Suddenly a feeling of anger burst through him.

_**Don't call me that name. Only my brother can call me that!**_

Instead of lightly flicking the note, Al threw it at the smaller boy. Edward winced when it hit but when he read the note a feeling of hurt went through him, and he resisted the urge to write back that he _was_ his brother. It wouldn't help matters. So he didnt write anything back. Not to Al anyway. He wrote something down and handed it to Russell ignoring Alphonse entirely. Edward stared blankly at the black board. There the teacher was writing something, something like "parent teacher conference."

Ed stopped what he was doing and stared at the board in horror. No way... He couldn't be that unlucky! Must have been his bad karma... He instantly flicked his gaze back to Al then back to the board. Alphonse looked curious and Ed began to become worried. Well, he had to do something soon, or Alphonse would know. Though, really, why was he so insistent that Al never found out? Really, maybe having a sibling would be nice. He sighed heavily and wished the day was over.

The day ended quickly enough, and Edward was more than eager to get home. He nearly ran out the doors, joy rushing through him. The entire day, he had thought long and hard on why he shouldn't tell Alphonse that they are brothers, and after six long hours of thought, he was glad to be going home. So far, he hadn't found a reason NOT to tell him, and one of the thoughts rushing through his mind was how to go about telling. He let his running subside once he was outside the gates to the school, and sighed tiredly. It was worth a try.

"Edward!!" C call echoed across the school yard, loud and clear to Edward's delicate hearing.

He winced and looked over his shoulder to see Alphonse running over to him, Winry following closely behind. Ed felt his eye twitch, though he wasn't sure why, he didnt really want to see the boy. Never the less, he was greeted by the taller boy, who looked nervous. Winry smiled cheerfully at her friend.

"Hey Ed! Where are you in such a rush to?" She asked curiously.

"The park." He said shortly.

Winry pouted, "Dang... I cant go today. I gotta help granny with some stuff at the shop."

Edward rolled his eyes. As if he wanted her company right now. "Thats to bad. Well, I guess I'll see you later then." He said all in one breath before turning and walking away.

Winry sighed irritably, noting the disappointed look on A's face. She grinned at him, "Well, he never said you couldn't go with him."

Al frowned, "Winry-san, he practically screams 'go away'. I highly doubt he wants me to follow-"

"Ah phooey! Thats just Edward for you, he's always bitter."

"Still-"

"Go follow him or I'll beat you with my wrench." She threatened, pulling out a heavy looking metal wrench from her coat.

The boy yelped, and sped off after the shorter blond, and Winry shook her head sadly. Honestly Ed was scaring off his own little brother. With that she walked in a different direction, heading home.

Edward could hear loud thumping sounds against the beaten dirt road, creating an uneven tempo. He stopped and turned to see Alphonse just a short distance from him, skidding to a halt a few feet from him. The taller boy rested his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath, and the shorter blond watched him irritably. Once the boy caught his breath, he stood up straighter, a small smile adorning his round face.

"What're YOU doing here?" Edward asked in annoyance.

The smile slipped from Al's face and he looked away guiltily, "Sorry... Winry-san threatened to beat me with a wrench if I didnt come."

Ed felt his eye twitch. Damn that Winry, he thought angrily. He sighed before turning and walking away, leaving Al to follow him uncomfortably. He didnt look very happy, the boy mused maybe he should go back. Al knew he wasn't much liked by Edward, and he wanted to avoid making him hate him more.

"...Sorry if I bother you. I'm not much of a people person." Alphonse blinked, amazed that he he wasn't being yelled at.

"Y-You dont bother me. I'm sorry I'm so annoying. I know you dont like me very much, and all but-"

"Who said I didnt like you..." Edward muttered, feeling his cheeks pink up a little.

Al blinked a few times, shocked at such a statement. Edward looked over his shoulder at the amazed boy, and glared. "Hey, its not like I'm heartless..."

The taller boy nodded and smiled cheerily, "A-Ah, I know. Its just... You always seemed to hate me."

The blond looked ahead and spotted the park just up ahead. He turned while walking and grinned, trying to ease some tension from the air. "Wanna race?"

Al watched as the boy nearly tripped before nodding, "Sure. To the park?"

A nod was his answer and Ed took off running, and Al sped off after him, not wanting to lose. Their feet pounded against the dirt road, a quick paced tempo echoing around them, their hearts beating at almost the same pace. It was less cloudy than it had been this morning, and with the sun peeking through, It felt like they were running on clouds for a moment. Edward was in the lead thanks to his head start, and Alphonse wasn't to far behind, coming dangerously close to passing the boy. They reached the park with Al winning and Ed just behind him, both boys panting heavily as they leaned against a nearby jungle gym. The metal was cool against their hot skin, and even through their shirts they could feel it.

"Your fast." Edward panted out, though a small grin painted his lips.

Al grinned back, "You almost won. Your good." He complemented.

A short bark of laughter greeted him and the blond boy stood up more and sat on the bluish green bars of the jungle gym. Al followed the suit and sighed as he felt himself relax. An hour or two passed by quickly, the two boys talking animatedly. It wasn't until the sky turned orangish pink that they stopped.

"So, your going to the meeting to?" Al asked curiously.

"Yup. Dad is dragging me along with him. Your going I assume?"

"Yeah. Mom says maybe niisan'll be there! I'm surprised I didnt see him today..." Al broke off sadly.

Edward quieted and a guiltily look covered his face. He stood up and began walking away, to home. "I'm sure you will. I better get home, need to get cleaned up."

The taller boy frowned but agreed, following Edward and walking home.

Edward turned the old rusty shower nob, twisting it and hearing a creak and a groan as water began climbing the pipes to shower from the head of the shower head. He waited for the water to finally come out, and soaked his hair, getting ready to wash it.

Things were so hectic, he thought. He wanted to conceal the fact that he had a brother with denile, and try to keep any other idiots from entering his life, but it didnt look like that would work. He sighed, finishing his hair and scrubbing the patches of dirt from his body. All Edward wanted to do was live a simple and good life, with as little complications as possible. And surely, a brother would complicate everything right? That should be a given.

Finishing quickly, Ed turned off the shower and stepped out. Drying off, he dressed and hurried across the hall to find a clean shirt and to brush his hair. The short blond hair may look soft, but it was like straw at times. Raking a brush through it only made it flat. Ed hurried along so he wouldn't be to late for the parent teacher's conference. A bubbling nervousness wormed itself in his stomach, and he wondered if he should go or not. He could avoid ever telling Alphonse his secret, and life would continue on happily.

But if he didnt, Alphonse would never see his brother. He didnt like the boy that much, but he wasn't like the other children. He was mature for his age, and Edward didnt think it was right to make someone he liked suffer. So, it was to the school he would go.

The school's walls were covered in completed sheets that the children had made, from drawings to tests. The desks had been cleaned and shined under the flurecent lights, the chalk board proadly displaying the words "Welcome Parents!" in Izumi's neat and bold hand writing. Parents swarmed the room with their children, all chatting with others. Alphonse looked around for any sign of Edward or maybe Winry. He looked harder for Edward than he did for Winry.

But alas, Edward was no where in sight. Maybe he couldn't make it? Alphonse sulked slightly, and glanced around solemnly. Glancing up at his mother he asked, "Mom, do you see niisan?"

Trisha shook her head sadly as she looked around. Suddenly, a high voice called Al's name. "Alphonse!! There you are!"

Looking over, Al noted sadly it was Winry, hurrying over and smiling. "There you are!"

"H-Hello Winry-san." He said, forcing a smile. She scared him.

"Edwards just coming in, wanna go say hi?"

Al smiled a bit wider. "Sure!"

"Okay!" Winry cheered and, with permission, grabbed Alphonse's hand and tugged him with her down the halls. Their footsteps sounded like tapping sandals, he thought, as they charged down the ceramic tiles. Suddenly, something caught his eye and he stopped short, stopping the blond girl as well and making her teeter unsteadily at the unexpected stop. Blinking, she turned to yell at him, but stopped when she saw him looking at a paper that hung among many others on the wall. It read "Edward Elric".

"Elric..." He murmured in awe.

Winry raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, thats Ed. What, surprised??"

Alphonse's eyes widened and he felt his heart thud painfully. His niisan... his niisan was Edward? Why didnt Ed say something? A sharp intake of air was heard, and both children turned quickly to see Edward, paler than usual, and obviously nervous. Al froze and blinked, eyes wide in confusion.

dum dumm dummm!!!!!!!!!

and so the epic cliff hanger of doom! yes, it sucks. whatever.


End file.
